Polypropiolactone is a biodegradable polymer that can be used in many packaging and thermoplastic applications. Polypropiolactone is also a useful precursor for the production of acrylic acid. Polypropiolactone may serve as a precursor for glacial acrylic acid, which is in high demand for the production of polyacrylic acid-based superabsorbent polymers, detergent co-builders, dispersants, flocculants and thickeners. One advantage of polypropiolactone is that it can be safely transported and stored for extended periods of time without the safety or quality concerns associated with shipping and storing glacial acrylic acid. There additionally is interest in glacial acrylic acid which can be produced from biomass-derived feedstock, petroleum-derived feedstock, or combinations thereof. Given the size of the acrylic acid market and the importance of downstream applications of acrylic acid, there is a need for industrial systems and methods to produce acrylic acid and precursors thereof.